


Назови мое имя (и меня больше нет)*

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: "Во время схватки на мосту маска с ЗС не падает, и Стив его, соответственно, не узнает. Но вот ЗС, получив хороший удар по голове, Стива вспоминает, пусть и смутно. И начинает потихоньку думать. На хеликерриере ЗС маски не снимает и выуживает Роджерса из реки исключительно в личных целях – узнать хоть что-то о себе. После под шумок утаскивает добычу к себе в логово, чтобы задать кэпу пару вопросов. Пожалуйста, без излишнего членовредительства и смертей."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Назови мое имя (и меня больше нет)*

\- Не двигайся.  
В лицо дохнуло сухим, синтетическим холодом. Шумное дыхание раздалось совсем близко, заставив вздрогнуть от ощущения хищной пасти у самого горла.  
\- Смирно! - хрипло прорычал зверь, и Стив замер.  
Он был жив. Жизнь колотила изнутри по треснутым ребрам, процарапывалась наружу из-под натянутой на швах кожи, пропитывала сукровицей свежие повязки. Тот, кто латал его, молча смотрел в упор, опустив тяжелую голову и громко, размеренно дыша.  
Этот звук - чужие вдохи и выдохи, мерно, мощно, как будто через силу, - въелся в сознание и теперь слышался отовсюду. В гулком каменном мешке, где между голых стен гуляло эхо, он раздавался особенно громко.  
Два или три раза он пропадал, Стив не знал, насколько именно, но догадывался - Солдат выходил из убежища по ночам, добывая необходимое. Он не связывался с ГИДРой при Стиве, но ничтожное количество времени, которое тот проводил в сознании, не давало повода думать, будто угроза хоть насколько-то уменьшилась. Этот человек - впрочем, человек ли, металлическая рука, механически точная и быстрая реакция и чудовищная сила, холодное дыхание - остался невредим, а значит, опасен не только для Стива. Для всех, кто пока был жив в ЩИТе и на стороне ЩИТа.  
Он вел себя странно. Впервые очнувшись здесь - после долгого и тяжелого, кровавого бредового забытья, - Стив был так слаб и дезориентирован, что принял реальность за продолжение бреда. Теплые пальцы, придерживавшие край последней повязки, казались такими знакомыми, что имя само собой сорвалось с губ.  
Баки...  
Реальность возвратилась стремительно и больно. Присутствие Солдата заставило со стыдом и злостью загнать как можно дальше воспоминания, делавшие Стива беспомощным, безоружным. Никто не смел касаться этой памяти, не имел права стать ей свидетелем, и особенно - Солдат.  
Они были одни, Стив не представлял где и почему. Солдат зашил и перевязал его, перед тем надежно зафиксировав на месте. И то и другое - уверенно, быстро, аккуратно. Молча - первые несколько пробуждений.  
Сейчас он просто менял повязки. Кровью уже почти не пахло. Руки - горячая и холодная - двигались умело и точно, проверяя швы, накладывая слой за слоем бинта.  
Зверски хотелось пить.  
Вдох, выдох, пауза. Стив посмотрел в глаза над маской.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Ответы.  
Стив обвел взглядом пространство - загроможденный строительным хламом сумрачный зал, в глубине которого угадывались бетонные колонны, ответвления лестниц на соседние этажи. Запах антисептика смешивался с горьковатым душком пыли с верхних этажей и дерьма - с нижних. Здание, судя по всему, было заброшено еще во время постройки, и могло быть чем угодно, от больницы до очередного торгового центра. После атаки читаури таких покинутых мест было много не только в Нью-Йорке: по всей стране.  
\- Ты выбрал странное место для допроса. Зато для могилы в самый раз.  
\- Я тебя не убью, - ровно ответил тот. - Труп нужен ГИДРе. Мне - только ответы.  
\- Думаешь, я буду тебе отвечать?  
Вдох. Пауза.  
\- Будешь.  
Обещание прозвучало тихо и буднично, ровно с той долей неохоты в голосе, чтобы дать повод задуматься о методах допроса. Стив читал рапорт Баки и показания солдат, освобожденных с баз ГИДРы еще в сороковых: он знал об этих методах предостаточно.  
Но через пару секунд, когда губ коснулось горлышко бутылки, он сделал несколько быстрых, жадных глотков теплой чуть солоноватой воды, прежде чем Солдат отобрал ее.  
Голову Стива он придерживал правой рукой.  
\- А что потом?  
Солдат наклонил голову и ожесточенно потер переносицу над кромкой маски. От нее по-прежнему тянуло холодом, встроенный респиратор выстужал вдыхаемый воздух до изморози - но жест был внезапно человеческим. Снова, как на авианосце, Стива продернуло вдоль позвоночника смесью замешательства и узнавания. Но в отличие от Наташи, он никогда прежде не дрался с Зимним солдатом. Такое он бы запомнил.  
Вспоминать было нечего, но тогда Стив замешкался, удивленный. Солдату оказалось достаточно доли секунды, чтобы вырубить его.  
\- Уйду.  
\- И оставишь меня в живых?  
\- Надо было оставить тебя на дне реки.  
Внутри закипала злость. Стив осторожно вдохнул - глубоко и медленно: в груди неистово зудело, пулевые ранения затягивались под тугими бинтами, и ему не хотелось собственной неосторожностью оттянуть тот момент, когда он исцелится полностью. И сможет сопротивляться.  
\- Дюйм от аорты. Два дюйма от легкого. Левее бедренной артерии. Очень далеко от позвоночника, - методично перечислил Солдат.  
Все верно. Именно столько пуль он вытащил из Стива, пока тот валялся здесь, по несколько часов отключки на каждую минуту в сознании.  
\- Я не убивал тебя, - и внезапно мягко, тихо, удивленно: - Я не могу тебя убить.  
Стив моргнул.  
\- Да ты настоящий ювелир, - хмыкнул он.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
\- Я солдат.  
\- Я заметил.  
\- Много болтаешь. А не хотел говорить.  
Стив стиснул зубы, и израненное тело немедленно отозвалось на излишнее усилие, заставив застонать, прежде чем провалиться в беспамятство.

Просыпаться было так же больно.  
От крика саднило горло. Под ребрами болезненно дергало, как если бы там зрел нарыв, но дело было не в воспалении и даже не в самой ране.  
В войну его не ранило ни разу. Как он выходил сухим из воды, знал только его щит - и, пожалуй, Баки, чьей излюбленной мишенью были снайперы. Всех их - весь отряд - носила по Европе не знавшая отдыха сила, берегла от случайных пуль, хранила от мин и бомб, прятала от глаз чужой разведки. А потом Стив помешал ей, не удержав Баки рядом с собой.  
С тех пор - что в старом веке, что в новом - он старался спать поменьше. Баки редко приходил к нему во сне, вместо него приходили другие. Те, кого он не вывел лесами и болотами к ближайшей границе, кто не дошел или не дополз следом за ним до укрытия. На кого не хватило звонкого заслона щита.  
Но Баки был тоже. Баки смотрел на Стива, прикипев рассаженными ладонями к гладкому холодному металлу, он висел над пропастью и ждал помощи, искал ее, высматривал круглыми от ужаса глазами. Он тянул руку навстречу - и хватал пустоту. Он падал сквозь снег на острые камни, и поезд летел прочь, оставляя его там одного.  
Дольше пары часов в сутки это было невыносимо: невозможно ни смириться, ни забыть. А теперь Стив проводил без сознания больше половины отпущенного времени.  
Его вынесло из сна холодной волной, бросило на тонкой границе между паникой и отчаянием - и только через несколько судорожных вздохов, когда вдруг больно и горячо стало глазам, он, всхлипывая, осознал себя в реальности.  
Чужая возня и мерное тяжелое дыхание незаметно превратились в константу. Как тупая боль в заживающем теле или тяжелый запах запустения.  
\- Заткнешься, наконец?  
Стив сглотнул. Попытался проморгаться, приходя в себя окончательно. Солдат угадывался смутным движением где-то границе зрения; к знакомым запахам примешивался новый - одуряющий, сводящий с ума, выбивающий все мысли, кроме одной.  
У Стива живот сводило от голода. Организм восстанавливался, вытягивая соки из самого себя, и силы только казались неистощимыми. От легкого пресноватого запаха - ни специй, ни жира, только еле различимая сладость злака, - темнело в глазах. Даже мысль о том, как Солдат собирался кормить его, обездвиженного - неужели с ложки, - не отрезвляла.  
Тяжелые шаги пересекли захламленный зал от стены до стены.  
\- Готов отвечать? - спросил Солдат, наклоняясь к нему, обдавая запахом еды.  
Стив кивнул, потом помотал головой, глотая слюну, и заставил себя успокоиться. Все тело выло, готовое вот-вот забиться в фиксаторах в попытке высвободиться и насытиться. Сколько прошло времени, пара суток? Трое, четверо? Нельзя было подавать вида, насколько он голоден. Жажда могла быть опаснее, но справляться с нею оказалось проще. Солдат поил его регулярно, а вот кормить взялся впервые.  
\- Кто такой этот Баки?  
Стив сжал зубы.  
\- Так что мне делать, отвечать или заткнуться?  
В правой руке действительно поблескивала ложка - и это было уже чересчур. Стив рефлекторно попытался отстраниться, и от резкого движения перед глазами снова поплыло.  
Взгляд Солдата казался стеклянным.  
\- Развяжи меня, - попросил его Стив. - Я все равно далеко не уйду.  
\- Скажи мне, кто ты такой.  
Вопрос был настолько абсурдным, что Стив и не подумал смолчать.  
\- Ты отлично меня знаешь, - процедил он.  
\- Капитан Америка, - медленно кивнул Солдат. - Этого мало. Из-за тебя я нарушил приказ. Саботировал задание. Проигнорировал точку сбора. Почему?  
\- Тебе лучше знать.  
Вдох - резче. Пауза - короче.  
\- Я знаю тебя не поэтому. Я видел тебя. Где?  
Стив закрыл глаза. Вдох. Выдох. Паузы сокращались по мере того, как механическое спокойствие сменялось возбуждением: слишком быстро.  
\- Я никогда тебя не встречал, - сказал Стив.  
Они могли бы видеться мельком, но как, если Стив шестьдесят восемь лет провел подо льдом? Нет, Зимний солдат до недавнего времени был ему неизвестен. Силой и жестокостью в бою он чем-то походил на Рамлоу, скоростью и манерой драться напоминал Наташу; но во много раз превосходил в выносливости их обоих. Он и Стив были равны - возможно ли это, если точно знать, что суперсолдат существует всего один?  
Или не один. Но Зимний не был схож с Красным Черепом - если только респиратор был его единственной маской.  
Мысли путались, через раз спотыкаясь, стоило только вдохнуть теплый запах пищи, обещание самого лучшего лекарства. Ложка звякнула о металлический край. Через секунду правая рука Стива оказалась свободна, а пресная каша в больше похожем на большую кружку котелке - у него на коленях. Солдат усадил его и быстро отступил на шаг, держа наготове пистолет.  
\- Зато я тебя встречал, - упрямо произнес он.  
Едва переждав новый приступ головокружения и прежде чем начать есть, Стив рассмеялся.

Его сморило еще до того, как котелок опустел наполовину.  
Баки, поселившийся в его снах, бродил по вашингтонской квартире из комнаты в комнату, холодными босыми ногами по нагретому полу, выглядывал в окна, смотрел удивленно и сердито. Звук шагов таял в городском шуме, взгляд заслонял собой все - и город, и стены.  
Это почти не было кошмаром.

\- Зима, - резко произнес Солдат прямо над ухом. - И ветер. Я ничего не помню. Даже имени. Но я видел тебя.  
Сон слетел со Стива. Он снова был привязан, но слабость ощущалась меньше, как и боль.  
Голос звучал глухо и низко, прерываясь шумными сухими выдохами. Пауз не было.  
\- Ты был там?  
Падение Валькирии - первое, что пришло на ум. Зима и ветер, воющий в холодной пустоте в милях над землей. Сколько человек было в экипаже? Он положил всех, кого коммандос не подстрелили в ангаре.  
Вспомнились и слова Наташи - череда убийств длиной в полвека, до сих пор ставившая под сомнение существование Зимнего солдата или по крайней мере то, что он один.  
Солдат мало походил на того, кто мог выжить в бойне на борту Валькирии. Но и Стив не был похож на рожденного девяносто лет назад.  
\- ГИДРа спасла меня. От чего? Ты был там, когда это случилось? Почему я ничего не помню? Что-то не так. Твое лицо. Ты сделал это?  
Как Солдат подошел так близко, Стив не услышал. Жесткие ладони обхватили лицо, дернули голову вверх, болью вырывая из шаткого покоя. Холод левой руки жег щеку, дыхание казалось оглушительным. Маска царапала подбородок Стива краем трубки респиратора.  
Взгляд глаза в глаза кромсал наживо. Солдат смотрел не мигая, ища что-то одному ему понятное на тыльной стороне радужки, упираясь лбом в лоб. Лицо вблизи выглядело иначе. Хуже. То, что Стив полагал за остатки камуфляжной краски, на деле было следами усталости. Тяжелые припухшие веки казались почти черными, морщины на лбу и в уголках глаз - старчески глубокими.  
\- Ты. Сделал это со мной?  
Стив покачал головой, надеясь, что хватка ослабнет.  
\- Сколько тебе лет? - спросил он и не удивился, услышав почти яростное:  
\- Не помню!  
Никто не мог бы сказать, что ГИДРа его спасала. Для этого нужно было либо свихнуться, либо ошибаться так жестоко, что это почти сумасшествие. Солдат не был похож на спасшегося. Но и на сумасшедшего, как ни странно, - тоже.  
\- Сними маску, - предложил Стив.  
Солдат оттолкнул его и вскочил; взгляд стал подозрительным и злым.  
\- Ее не снять, - отрубил он. - Опасно.  
Стив не был уверен, что ему не почудились растерянность и разочарование в хриплом голосе.  
Как бы там ни было, он был еще жив. Значило ли это, что солдат ГИДРы действительно пошел против нее, или все это было только попыткой втереться в доверие? Стив смертельно устал от подозрений, устал сам быть под подозрением. Не смел заподозрить Солдата в добрых намерениях даже после того, как тот обходился с ним последние дни.  
\- Если ты ждешь от меня помощи, я должен видеть твое лицо.  
\- У меня не может быть лица.  
Стива пробрало холодом от длинного выдоха. Ритм заново выравнивался, волей-неволей заставляя подстраиваться под него. Ловить и считать секунды тишины в неумолчном, неотступном шумовом фоне.  
Что-то было совершенно, вопиюще не так. Ощущение неправильности давило на виски всем существом Зимнего солдата, каждым его жестом, взглядом, словом. Тем, как его пошатнуло от резкого шага прочь, как он то говорил ровно и глухо, будто наделенная голосом машина, то вдруг сбивался на нервное, растерянное, человеческое - словно настройка дала сбой, обнажив исходный код. Или отсутствие кода.  
Как он снова потер переносицу, в последний момент отдернув от лица левую руку.  
\- Как же ты ешь в этой штуке? - брякнул Стив, тут же забывая, что хотел сказать вместо этого.  
Солдат издал странный звук - сдавленный стон, короткий смешок, не понять, да и способен ли он смеяться... Возможно, раз был способен на то, что показалось Стиву сарказмом.  
\- А как ты ходишь отлить в этой униформе?  
Стив втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и стало очень тихо. Пауза между выдохом и вдохом затягивалась, принужденная, надсадная тишина мешала задуматься над услышанным. Не над неуклюжей шуткой, первой за все время: похитители редко шутят с заложниками, убийцы с жертвами. Над тем, как внезапно иначе зазвучал хриплый голос.  
Солдат, видимо, тоже заметил что-то. Изменившийся ритм дыхания - резкие выдохи, короткие паузы - выдавал раздражение. Звякнул механизм разбираемого оружия, и на несколько минут Солдат скрылся с глаз, ушел от разговора, погружаясь в кропотливый, медитативный процесс - чистка, смазка, сборка арсенала.  
Стив прикрыл глаза. Боль в теле постепенно ослабевала; почти сошли на нет дурнота и постоянное желание отключиться. Ему недолго оставалось сидеть на привязи, а Солдат, которого он неизменно заставал на ногах, просто изматывал себя бодрствованием. Сторожил его, пренебрегая сном, - или, возможно, в самом деле пытался вспомнить то, что было ему нужно. Его непонятная, беспричинная уверенность в том, что они знакомы, не давала Стиву покоя.  
Кое-как вывернув голову, Стив нашел и окинул взглядом мощную черную фигуру. Солдат сидел к нему спиной.  
Для двух дюжин мертвецов за пятьдесят лет - и для тех, кого он успел смести на авианосце, - лица у него действительно не было. Только черная хищная маска с респиратором.  
А имени он не помнил. Стив попытался представить себе черты, скрытые ниже уровня глаз, под кевларом и металлом, и не смог. Холодное дыхание отвлекало. Под маской могло оказаться что угодно. Шрамы. Ожоги. Следы усилий ГИДРы по спасению бойца? Прямое последствие этих усилий? Как будто металлической руки мало.  
Звук вдоха заставил Стива дернуться на месте, запоздало изумляясь тому, как долго длилась тишина.  
\- У тебя что-то с лицом или с легкими? - спросил он. - Зачем тебе респиратор?  
\- Не мне.  
\- Значит, ты можешь дышать без нее?  
Солдат оставил свое занятие и приблизился, глянул зло.  
\- Ее нельзя снять, - проговорил он раздельно. - Задание не выполнено.  
Стив осекся.  
\- Значит, все-таки задание ГИДРы, а не самоволка?  
Солдат покачал головой.  
\- Ты. Мое задание. Не ГИДРы. Ключ, провиант и лекарства на базе. В спецбоксе. Я туда не вернусь. Там что-то не так. Мне нужно знать, кто ты. Потом я уйду. Просто скажи мне… - резкие, рубленые фразы захлебнулись во внезапной мягкости просьбы. Солдат глядел мимо. - Откуда я тебя знал?  
Стив вздохнул. Через несколько часов он будет держаться на ногах. Еще сутки, но, может, и меньше, - и он восстановится достаточно, чтобы выбраться. Может, его найдут раньше, но пока не известно, ищут ли. Если Солдат будет и дальше отказываться от отдыха - то Стив сможет справиться с ним даже раненый.  
\- Расскажи мне, что знаешь. Что ты помнишь?  
Выдох. Пауза. Закрыв глаза, Солдат молчал.  
\- Эй, - позвал Стив, и тот вздрогнул, вскинулся, уставился на него непонимающе.  
\- Ее нельзя снять, - повторил он с явным сожалением. - У меня не должно быть лица. Если я попаду в плен, ее снимут. Если ее снимут, она взорвется. Если я перестану дышать, она взорвется.  
\- Тогда лучше не задерживать дыхание слишком долго.  
Солдат кивнул. Заметив, как Стив облизал губы, потянулся за водой.  
\- Падение, - сказал он, пока Стив послушно делал глоток за глотком. - Кровь на снегу. Моя.  
Стив слушал бессмысленное перечисление, думая о том, как ему повезло не сорвать маску в первой же схватке. Солдат был не просто живым оружием - он был ходячей бомбой. Офицеры ГИДРы принимали яд, чтобы избежать допроса. Кому из них показалось мало яда?  
\- Куда ты пойдешь? - спросил он, когда Солдат отставил воду.  
\- Туда, где никого не будет. Где некому искать.  
Тонко звенело в мозгу смутное, беспокойное чувство, что он упускает из виду нечто важное. Солдат говорил еще что-то, но это нельзя было назвать воспоминаниями; слова не оседали в сознании, проходили вскользь, по самому краю восприятия, звуча все тише и невнятнее.

Баки ухватил его за руку, но вместо того чтобы вползти вверх, в вагон, тянул за собой, вцепляясь в запястье, оставляя синяки сквозь рукав, впиваясь до кости. Он был неподъемен. Их сносило вниз, в холод, в снег, и снег метался в круглых глазах Баки, жег горло холодом чужого дыхания.  
\- Ты, - хрипел Баки. - Ты сделал это со мной! Ты был там! Ты сделал это со мной!  
Оглушительно грохотали колеса. Стив держал его крепче, чем опору, на которой висел сам, и руки грозили вывернуться из плеч под неестественной, невозможной тяжестью. Болью продернуло от ключицы до пальцев, и ладонь разжалась, отпуская; Баки ахнул, зависая в воздухе на долю секунды, и Стив скользнул следом за ним.

Удар в бедро пришелся чуть ниже повязки, но боль все равно хлестнула жестоко. Стив проснулся рыча, дернул было горящую руку к груди, рванувшись спросонья так, что скрежетнули путы, - и не сумел шевельнуться.  
Солдат спал, повалившись ему на ноги. Рука выше запястья наливалась синяком в железной хватке.  
\- Руки... нет, - пробормотал он тихо. - Чужой язык. "Американец".  
Стив дернулся еще раз, попытавшись разбудить его, и застыл на месте.  
"Американец"?  
Сбитый с толку, он еще с полминуты вслушивался в дыхание спящего. Американец. Почему это резануло слух: он видел и знал, что приверженность ГИДРе давно не зависит от национальности. Ситвелл, Пирс, Рамлоу и сотни солдат ЩИТа были в достаточной мере американцами, и что с того?  
Тем сильнее Стива мутило при мысли о том, что десятилетия проводить в заминированной маске, подчиняться ГИДРе и убивать не помня себя мог кто-то из тех, кого он знал.  
Солдат застонал, не просыпаясь, не выпуская руку Стива. Боль ползла от запястья к локтю, металлические пальцы то ослабляли захват, то впивались заново. Стив зашипел сквозь чужое сонное бормотание, попытался хотя бы повернуть руку.  
\- Проснись, - произнес он громко.  
Вдох, пауза, жалкий всхлип на выдохе. Пауза. Пауза. Пауза.  
\- Неправильно, - пробормотал Солдат. Его хватка немного ослабла, ладонь сползла ближе к кисти Стива - и сжалась снова, едва не ломая пальцы. - Непра… вильно. Не надо. Три.  
Стив зарычал снова, натягивая путы. Солдат не просыпался, так и лежал, согнувшись, тяжелой головой у него на бедре. И, стоило Стиву подать голос, принимался бормотать, бессвязно, тихо и отчаянно.  
\- Больно. Два. Держи. Держи его. Оружие.  
Ему снился кошмар. Заснув, он выдернул Стива из его собственного, а теперь видел во сне что-то, чего не мог или не хотел рассказывать наяву. Он мог говорить правду - или думать, что говорит. В самом деле открыться, рискуя обратить мощь ГИДРы против себя самого, ради надежды вернуть потерянную память. ГИДРа отнимала у людей и большее. И если так - вряд ли он стал ее оружием добровольно.  
\- Оружие ГИДРы. С возвращением. Пять. Пять! Непра...  
Руке стало свободно и холодно. Под железными пальцами расцветали свежие ссадины, но это было неважно. Стив слушал хриплый полушепот, теперь действительно надеясь понять хоть что-то.  
Подумалось: если бы только можно было снять проклятую маску, все встало бы на свои места.  
\- Цель. Род… Пять. Три-два… Нет. Больно.  
Протяжный жалобный стон ввинтился в мозг слишком ярким, слишком личным воспоминанием. И Стив похолодел, неверяще складывая слово к слову, нанизывая на натянутый звук, непослушным, неповоротливым разумом наконец понимая, что именно слышит.  
Этого не могло быть. Нет, этого не могло быть никак. Чересчур холодно было тогда, и глубокой была пропасть, а камни - острыми. Эхо крика звенело потом в ушах даже сквозь грохот колес, сквозь рев двигателей Валькирии. Это было невозможно. Но стон повторился - а потом тихо, ровно и внятно такой незнакомо-знакомый голос произнес:  
\- Три. Два. Пять. Пять. Сержант. Семь…  
Вдох застрял у Стива в легких.  
\- Проснись! - закричал он, дергаясь на привязи. Один из ремней затрещал и все-таки лопнул, Солдат вздрогнул всем телом, медленно поднимая голову. - Развяжи меня! Я знаю, как тебя зовут...  
Может быть, не стоило так громко кричать. Вопль раскатился эхом по всему зданию, прошел по колоннам от фундамента до крыши, истаял где-то в толще бесконечных стен и заглох, не покинув развалин. Он вздернул Солдата на ноги, подняв, но не разбудив. Нож оказался в живой руке раньше, чем открылись глаза, и уже видя у самого лица яркое лезвие и дикий, пустой взгляд спящего, Стив услышал сквозь гаснущий след собственного крика еще один звук. Множество звуков.  
Шаги тяжелых ботинок, топот множества ног. Щелчки затворов. Шелест радиопомех. Визг вытравленных тросов о карабины.  
Грохот, с которым слетела с петель единственная дверь.  
\- Не стрелять! - заорал Стив, и Солдат выпрямился, громадный, темный, с занесенным оружием в руке, навстречу угрозе, закрывая его собой.

\- Все в порядке, Роджерс, прекрати дергаться.  
Наташа пересекла зал, на ходу пряча пистолет и выпуская из рукава длинное тонкое лезвие. Стив почти не взглянул на нее, отказываясь отводить взгляд от неподвижного тела на полу.  
\- Эй.  
Ей оказалось достаточно надрезать пару ремней. Цепь, спутавшую ноги, Стив выломал сам.  
\- Ты не поверишь, если я скажу, кто это.  
Стив опустился на пол, наклоняясь ниже, к самому лицу. Дыхание под маской было еле различимо.  
\- Я знаю, кто это! - рявкнул он, ощупывая от ключиц до паха истрепанный жилет.  
Пустая ампула вывалилась из-за горловины и покатилась по полу.  
\- Тогда все тем более в порядке, - мягко произнесла Наташа у него над головой. - Это просто парализатор.  
Она села рядом, и Стив едва успел оттолкнуть руки, протянутые к маске.  
\- Там взрывчатка.  
\- Следовало догадаться.  
По ее команде кто-то из агентов впустил двоих с носилками - и еще двоих. Стив поднялся на ноги, раздраженный.  
\- Я могу идти сам.  
И благодарный. Он сносно держался на ногах, но во взгляде Наташи ясно читалось сомнение. Стив коротко обнял ее и, выпуская, заметил улыбку.  
Помогая уложить Солдата - черт подери, Баки, Баки же - на носилки, он еще раз обвел, ощупал взглядом его всего, с безнадежно запоздавшим испугом вспоминая нанесенные в бою удары.  
\- Как? - спросил он Наташу, когда они шли рядом по сумрачной лестнице. - Как ты нас нашла?  
\- Вас нашел Клинт, я только подогнала такси.  
Носилки плыли в паре шагов впереди, и взгляд Стива возвращался к черной маске, к бледному лбу, как заговоренный.  
\- Пирс устроил настоящее представление в Трискелионе, хотел полюбоваться взлетом авианосцев с vip-трибуны. Видел бы ты его лицо, когда я слила архивы в сеть. Всю подноготную Щ.И.Т.а - и ГИДРы, конечно. - Она помолчала. - Тогда-то и всплыло, что Барнс жив. Что именно с ним произошло.  
“Ты сделал это со мной”, - вспомнил Стив, и его зазнобило.  
\- Ему серьезно промывали мозги, - голос Наташи звучал вкрадчиво и осторожно, и она явно подбирала слова, но безуспешно. - Постоянно. Он ничего не помнит о себе.  
\- Он помнит, что знал меня, - обронил Стив, и она сбилась с шага. - Именно поэтому не убил. Он вспоминает.  
Остаток пути - вниз по лестнице, через пустырь, окружавший здание, к квинджету, - и несколько коротких минут перелета Стив молча глядел, как поднимается и опускается от дыхания грудь Баки. Он слушал это дыхание несколько дней и не понял, чье оно. Он так и не узнал бы, если бы Баки не оказался сильнее, упрямее него.  
И он допустил все это сам.

Маска точно вплавилась в кожу. Незаживающая ссадина на переносице переходила в розовый вдавленный след на щеке под правым глазом и на скуле, где под кожей темнел синяк. Стив не помнил, бил ли Солдата в лицо. Его не трясло только потому, что тело справлялось со стрессом лучше него самого.  
Он так привык к размеренному шуму респиратора, что судорожный вдох взвинтил его почти до паники. Подавшись вперед, он следил за каждым осторожным движением манипуляторов, обезвреживавших и снимавших маску. За темными расширенными зрачками Солдата, когда тот переводил взгляд с робота-сапера на стоявших за прозрачным щитом людей. Стив почти прижимался к стеклу. Тони недовольно косился на него, но молчал, сосредоточившись на бомбе.  
\- Готово.  
Стив сжал плечо Тони, заставив его ругнуться себе под нос.  
Маска сползла с лица и мертво повисла в механических пальцах манипулятора. Кожа под ней казалась розоватой, воспаленной. Щеки под темной щетиной запали. Нервно дрогнул слишком яркий рот, и ритм дыхания изменился снова, выравниваясь, становясь медленнее, глубже, вольнее.  
Солдат повел плечами, повернул голову из стороны в сторону.  
И улыбнулся.  
Стив неотрывно смотрел на его лицо. Не было сил не смотреть.  
Выдох пресекся на полсекунды, когда Стив обошел возмущенного Тони и, войдя в защищенную комнату, приблизился и замер в шаге.  
\- Прости меня, Бак.  
Пресекся - и закончился расслабленно, чтобы снова обернуться вдохом.  
\- Она не взорвалась.  
\- Нет, не взорвалась, - покачал головой Стив.  
\- Ты был там. Я знал, что ты там был. Расскажешь мне, что за Баки?  
Стив сжал кулаки.  
\- Это ты, - сказал он. - Ты мой друг.  
Правая рука дрогнула, осторожно потянулась навстречу. Стив схватил ее, и пальцы сжались, не отпуская, не давая уйти.  
\- Вот почему все неправильно, - убежденно кивнул Солдат. - ГИДРа меня не спасала. А ты спасал.  
Где-то очень далеко Тони предлагал Стиву выметаться, чтобы не путаться под ногами у врачей.  
\- Я тебя не спас.  
Солдат стиснул его почти до боли, понуждая посмотреть в глаза.  
\- Ты это сделал, - произнес он твердо. - Я знаю тебя.  
Облегчение не приходило. Стив чувствовал только, как Солдат дышит, смакуя свободу; как его теплые пальцы сжимают ладонь: крепко, но осторожно, ослабляя хватку, но не позволяя отстраниться.  
Солдат держался за него, не помня толком. В Баки хотелось вцепиться так крепко, как будет нужно, чтобы больше ни за что не упустить.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Стив, глядя на сцепленные руки. - Ты меня знаешь.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
* - название текста - загадка. Ответ - "тишина".

\----------  
11.04.2015


End file.
